


Handy to have around

by LachesisMeg



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Embarrassment, Gen, amelia (birth defect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachesisMeg/pseuds/LachesisMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Matt didn't notice about Foggy.  Matt really puts his foot in his mouth until Foggy breaks the news to him.</p>
<p>Also the first time Foggy guides Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy to have around

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this is canon (except for the one thing) and Gen. Make of it what you will.

It was a Saturday night a few weeks into their first term of law school together. Matt walked in to the room, gently sat down on his bed, and took off his glasses, which was unusual this early in the evening.

Foggy was sitting on his bed sprawled out and looking at his laptop. "Hey, buddy, you're back early."

"Yeah, she was a bit of an ass."

"Oh well, her loss. Wanna get a drink later?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Um, Foggy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure buddy, what's up? "

"Do you have, like, facial scars or something?"

Foggy chuckled, "Nope. Well, ok, honestly I do have a couple of acne scars on my cheek. But no, I have a pretty ordinary face. Why? What's on your mind?"

"It's just, when I told my date you were my roommate, she said it made sense they roomed the disfigured guy with the blind guy and I couldn't figure out what she was talking about."

"Oh, she was probably talking about.... Oh!"

The color drained from Matt's face as Foggy's heartbeat sped up like he was mortified. Matt tried to backpedal and the words all tumbled out, "I mean, it's not any of my business. You don't have to tell me. I'm your friend and I care about you and you can tell me things, but you don't have to and maybe I should go for a walk now."

Foggy climbed off his bed and walked toward his desk, "Matt, it's ok. I'm not upset, it just never occurred to me that you didn't know and I feel stupid for not telling you.  I've had to explain to people I met online, sure, but I met you in person and I just never thought to tell you."

Matt looked less panicked, but still confused. Foggy picked something up from his desk and put it in Matt's hands. Matt felt the hard plastic. Hand sculpture? No, it had an opening, and straps... "Foggy what is this?"

"That's my left hand, buddy. Well, my left hand for show. It's a pain to put on and not very useful, but I figure I'll wear it in court if I just don't want to draw attention. Most of the time I just leave it on my desk as a paperweight. I tried a functional prosthetic for a while, but I get as much done with the arm I have, honestly."

Matt blinked at the stream of words, but said nothing. Foggy grabbed Matt's hand, and put it up on his own left arm. "Left arm, meet Matt. Matt, meet my left arm."

Matt reached out hesitantly, "Is it ok if I...?"

"Yup, I figured this is the fastest way to answer your questions. It's always been like this -- that's how I came out of the package, " Foggy said smoothly like it was his go to statement. Matt put down the artificial hand and used all of his fingers to explore Foggy's arm. It went to a bit below elbow length and ended in not a smooth lump but a sort of muscled knot with a protrusion.

"Foggy, I'm so sorry.  I can't believe I didn't realize.  I must have said and done so many stupid things."

* * *

* * *

 

"Matt, this tie is out to get me.  Can you please give me a hand?"

"I can barely tie them around my own neck, Foggy.   I doubt I'd be any help."

"Please?  I'm dying here."

"Fine, hand it over."

Matt loosely tied the tie around his own neck and then gave it back to Foggy.  "Better?"

"Thanks, man."

* * *

  
Foggy walked in and put drinks down on their little table.  "I bring the nectar of the gods!  Fresh-brewed coffee!"

Matt reached for his drink and pulled it out of the carry tray, "Is someone else joining us?"

"Nope, why do you ask?"  

Matt felt around the carry tray, "I figured you must have three drinks because you used a tray."

"Yeah, I just find this easier."

* * *

 

"How do you ever get papers written at that speed, Foggy?  It doesn't sound like you're even breaking 20wpm."

"It's not the speed of the words, but how good they are, my padawan."

 

* * *

 

Foggy's breath sounded like he wanted to say something but didn't know how.  Matt turned toward him and tried to look encouraging.

"I hate to ask, Matt, but could you open these pickles for me?"

"Oh, sure.  Did I close them too tightly?"

"Yeah, you've been spending too much time at the gym, buddy."

* * *

* * *

 

Matt buried his face in his hands and moaned, "You must think I'm such an ass.  I didn't understand how you did things. I never offered to help you!"

"Matt, buddy, it's ok." Foggy comfortingly patted Matt on his shoulders and continued more sarcastically, "Some of us ask for help when we need it."

Matt's voice was small. "Oh.  Is that why you never tried to guide me?"

Now Foggy's voice got quiet, "Now I'm the one who feels stupid.   Since you never talked about my arm the way you joke about being blind I thought you were uncomfortable with it, so I tried to never touch you with it.  Do you want me to guide you sometimes?"

"Sometimes, yeah.  When it's really crowded or noisy, or when winter comes and the paths start getting snowy.  It would be helpful then."

"How about you teach me how, ok?"

"Yeah, we can practice on our way to get drinks."

"See, it's fine.  Things aren't going to be different between us, right?"

"Right.  Is it ok if I ask you questions sometime? I've had this picture in my head of you and now I find out that you've been doing things one handed."

"Sure.  I don't mind talking about it."

"And I'm probably going to make a lot of terrible puns."

"I would expect nothing less."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah, I have no good excuse for how nobody mentioned it in Matt's presence. Oblivious field?)


End file.
